The Drama About Boys and Girls
by Devi77
Summary: This is my second Naruto High School Story as it features so many things for Naruto while he's in high school, especially when it comes to working with Sasuke on cleanup duty


**Naruto High School**

**Story 2: The Drama About Boys and Girls**

(Rated T for mild violence, adult content, and mild language.)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Naruto_ because it belongs directly to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the drama in the high school, it really has some coolness in it. So, enjoy the show!)

Today was Monday as Naruto was up and getting his breakfast. With a meal that consisted of only a bowl of cereal with some orange juice, he was ready to start the day as he later finished them up. When he washed his dishes in the sink, he put them in the dish drainer as he went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After doing so, he went to his room as he got out his school uniform complete with trenchcoat and black bandanna with an orange spiral. With his necklace around his neck, he was fully dressed as he later put on his shoes and grabbed his backpack, keys, and cellphone. He was good to go as he was on his way towards Konoha Academy. Just as he was about to be off, he noticed that some of the other students weren't going to school as they had a day off.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto.

"There's no school today," said Choji as he was busy munching on a bag of chips.

"But summer's over. We should be going to school anyway."

"I hate to break it to you, Naruto, but today's Labor Day," said Shikamaru as he was sitting on the bench. "After this, school resumes tomorrow, but math class is really gonna be a drag."

"Well, I guess that I have an extra day of prepping to do, so I have to go home and get started on my homework."

"Is _that_ all you do, loser?" asked Sasuke as he was walking in his normal clothes. "Anyway, you can't just be cooped up on just homework. There's more to life than just studying. Ever seen that movie, _Race to Nowhere_? It shows us as students that homework can sometimes kill you if you're not careful; understand, Naruto?"

"Well, you heard him right there," said Shikamaru.

Naruto had a lot of expectations in school, but having Monday as a day off due to Labor Day was simply just out of the blue as he went back into his house. Taking off his shoes and trenchcoat, he went upatairs and changed out of his school uniform. When he put it up, he dressed into some normal clothes as he put away his school uniform up for another day. With his backpack still full of homework and sitting on his bed, it was also made for another day as he didn't forget about it not one bit. As usual, he was still dressed for the day, but not at school because of Labor Day as he went back downstairs, grabbed his keys and cellphone, and was ready to go out on this day off.

With his wallet attached to a chain, he began to check how much cash was in it as he was ready to sieze the day off with such gusto. With the chain of the wallet attached to his pants, he shoved it into his pocket as he was out the door. Even though that he locked up the doors to his house, he made sure that everything in there wasn't stolen as he was off at last. He was ready to get going as he was off towards town. He even saw Shikamaru and Choji run off to town as they were heading towards the video arcade. Although he wanted to go into town, but he had such choices where to go as he wanted to see what was open. Even though it was early, he wanted to wait it out a little bit before the shops opened. Sitting on the park bench, he was waiting for the clock to ring towards eight o'clock as there was a lot to do here.

When the clock finally reached eight o'clock, Naruto got up from the park bench as he was ready to go directly into Konoha Market. The place was big, but it had a lot of things in there from groceries to beauty products as Naruto went inside to see what was going on in there. Even though he had some breakfast, he was starting to get a little thirsty as he went towards one of the soda machines at the front entrance. Checking his wallet, he got out a hundred yen coin and a twenty-five yen coin as he put them into the machine directly. When he chose Pepsi, he saw a bottle come out in the bottom as he dug it out of there. Just as he was about to open up the soda bottle, he saw some of the girls from school come into Konoha Market. One of the girls was none other than Sakura Haruno, who had a crush on Sasuke, as she was walking with two other girls, Ino and Hinata.

Naruto had seen them go about their business as they were going inside to check out the latest cellphone upgrades and apps that were all the rage. Now, he didn't want to get involved in all the gossip that was going on in school as he went to the snack bar to open up his bottle of Pepsi. He loved to guzzle it down as he was fully satisfied to get something to drink after walking from home into town. After finishing up his drink, he threw his empty bottle away into one of the recycling bins as he was off to scope out what was going on in Konoha Market. He wanted to see the latest cellphone trends there as he was looking at the newer models that were hot off the market. He was no technology buff, but he would someday save up for an upgrade to his old one, which was an older model. Yes, his cellphone was one of those smartphones, but he also decided to either upgrade the apps on it or get another model. It may have been a long time to see the new trends, but his obsession with the newer cellphones was put on hold.

He noticed that Sakura was there as she was looking at the trendy cellphone charms that were on display. She stared at the one that looked like a pink flower as it had a small bear attached to it. She wanted it so badly as she found it to be as cute as Sasuke. She wanted to buy it very badly as she noticed that the price of it was half off. After she paid for it, she waltzed past Naruto as she was on the lookout for Sasuke while hanging around Ino and Hinata. It was just a normal day in the life of the high school students from Konoha Academy as they were busy going about their daily lives as usual. As for Naruto, however, he was considered not only the new kid in town, but some people in school view him as a _yanki_ because of the uniform that he wears. He didn't seem to mind as he was off to pick up something to tide him over before lunch.

When he went into the snack food aisle, he decided to pick up a cylinder of Lays Stax potato chips as he wanted to get the barbecue flavored ones. To his surprise, he saw Shikamaru and Choji in the snack aisle as they were thinking about getting something to munch on. Choji really had a thing for chips as he was simply staring at the bag of Doritos that were on the shelf. The temptation of the colorful bags had caught his eye as he wanted to grab a large bag and gobble them up, but he had to pay for them first.

"I wonder what flavor I'd get...," he said as he was staring at the bags of chips.

"You gotta pick one, you know," said Shikamaru as he was standing next to the shelf where the toilet paper was. "Those bags of chips don't come cheap. They're about three hundred yen a bag."

"C'mon, Shikamaru! I've got more than enough to buy a bag of chips."

"You sure like to stuff your face, don't you, Choji."

With such boisterous intentions, Choji grabbed a bag full of Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos from the shelf as he ran off from the snack aisle with Shikamaru following him. As for Naruto, however, he picked up the cylinder of Lays Stax potato chips as he was on his way out to the cash register. When he paid for his chips, he left Konoha Market as he was on his way towards the video arcade. Just as he got there, he noticed that the place was still closed as it wasn't time to be opened up yet. He was ready to wait for it as he noticed that Shuga was standing there at the front entrance. Now, Naruto didn't like Shuga because of the fact that he was just a bully to him as he tried hard not to cause a commotion in front of the arcade. He was still maintaining his calm as he opened up his container of chips. Just as he was about to dig into the chips, he noticed that Shuga was staring at him as he had a reason to cause him trouble before the arcade opened.

"So, if it isn't the loner _yanki_ without his school uniform," said Shuga as he was standing in front of Naruto. "What brings you here on a school day? Are you playing hooky or something?"

"There's no school today," he said. "Besides, today's Labor Day and no one goes to school on that day anyway."

"Look here, Uzumaki, I still don't think that a punk like you should be crawling all over Konoha City. Perhaps you should go back to the mountains where you belong."

"Look, I don't want to be fighting you right now, alright? I'm here to _learn_ at Konoha Academy, not get involved in your petty little fights."

"What did you say, _yanki_?!" He seized Naruto by the scruff of his shirt. "You come here to learn? What a joke! I bet that seagulls are smarter than you! I bet that your parents let you dress like a _yanki_, don't they?"

"I hate to break it to you, but my parents are dead."

Naruto headbutted Shuga as he let go of him. The thought about his late parents made him wanting to return home right away as he didn't want to be in town for the rest of the day. Shuga's taunts had made him more than just an outsider as he felt more isolated than ever. He had no parents after that awful accident that took their lives as he was simply all alone, especially at home. Just as he was about to reach the walking road by the river, he was stopped by Choji and Shikamaru as they were ready to tackle the arcade.

"Where are you goin' in such a rush?" asked Choji as he was munching on his chips.

"I'm going home," answered Naruto.

"What about the arcade? I wanna go there to play the old school games in there."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. I just ran directly into Shuga not too long ago."

"Was it something he said to you?" asked Shikamaru as he saw Naruto nodding. "You're not the only one who puts up with Shuga. I've put up with him since middle school and all he does is berate people who are different. Look, don't let him get to you, alright? I know it's such a drag, but you can't let him do this to you."

"Sorry, but-" He saw Choji sieze him by the arm as he had a firm grip. "No, wait! I don't feel like going back to the arcade! I've got homework to do, you know!"

Naruto's pleas for releasing him fell on deaf ears as he was no match for Choji and Shikamaru. They were most likely to be going to the arcade as there would also be trouble along the way. Life here in Konoha City had been interesting so far, but the real drama was only beginning.

###

Sakura was on her way out of Konoha Market as she was fiddling with her new charm that she bought. She loved it as she hooked it on her cellphone. After spending the day with Ino and Hinata, who wanted to go shopping in other places, she decided to go over to Ushiwaka to see what new imports were in. She loved the sight of new trends as she wanted to go over there right away. Just as she was about to go there, she noticed a young girl with purple hair and red eyes walking towards Ushiwaka as she was being accompanied by two other girls. They were freshmen, but they were also a clique as they were just as bad as the boys who bully other kids. Sakura really didn't want to deal with that clique as she wanted to go about her business and go inside of Ushiwaka.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakura Haruno," said the girl with purple hair.

"What do you want, Shishiyo?" she asked.

"I bet you're still pining over Sasuke, aren't you? He may be the most popular freshman in all of Konoha Academy, but he's off limits to _you_!"

"Hold on! You can't go around telling everyone that you have a thing for Sasuke! I saw him first!"

"Like, hello, Earth to Sakura, Sasuke's not interested in girls with a big head," said one of the two girls who accompanied Shishiyo. "Anyway, there's also that _yanki_ who just came here to Konoha Academy."

"What about him? He's just a simple kid who's new in the neighborhood."

"That's not what I've heard of," said the other girl who accompanied Shishiyo. "Shuga's been trying to get at him the moment he stepped into Konoha Academy. If I were him, I suggest that he goes to Akatsuki Academy, the high school across the street."

"Look, I don't find that boy attractive at all, alright?! I'm in love with Sasuke and no one else!"

"Oh, you're such a big head, Sakura," yelled Shishiyo. "Big head! Big head! Big head!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BIG HEAD!"

With that, Sakura stormed away as she had tears in her eyes. She hated being called a big head as she ran towards the ice cream parlor. Just as she was about to go in, she tripped as she was about to fall on the sidewalk. Luckily, she was caught by a certain someone who happened to go towards Ushiwaka. When she turned around, she saw Sasuke right behind her as he had a smile on his face. He was right there as he was considered to be Sakura's knight in shining armor. Gifted, talented, and cute, Sasuke was the most popular boy in school as he had high honors from Konoha Academy. He was also Sakura's main crush after all as he happens to be there in town.

"Those girls were bothering you again, weren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they don't really understand," answered Sakura.

"You're not the only one. My family runs a corporation and my brother's poised to take over the family business once he gets out of college."

"As for me, I've got a very big forehead."

"So? By the way, after this, shall we go to the yogurt shop on the corner?"

"I'd love that! Oh, thank you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't know what to think when he was being hugged by Sakura. In an interesting way, life here in Konoha City has gotten better when it came to new love and hope in the days when high school was dominating the whole conversation. When it came to true love, gossip and rumors were simply being put at bay for now as Labor Day was a break for all who went to school.

###

Meanwhile, back at the arcade, Naruto was in the restroom as he was putting a bandage on his forehead where he headbutted Shuga earlier. After spending a few minutes taking care of the wound that he got, he left the restroom as he was going towards an old '80's arcade game. The game itself was none other than _Donkey Kong_ as it was about to be played with. Getting out some change, Naruto was about to get into the game where he was about to play at it. When the game started up, he was simply having a blast as he was busy with the game's player, who was a man with a mustache. He was no slouch as he was busy trying to beat the high score that was blazing on the screen. Little did he know was that Shikamaru and Choji were impressed by his skills as they watched him play at the controls of the arcade game.

"Whoa, he's fast," said Choji as he was busy munching on a bag of chips.

"He's trying to beat the high score on _Donkey Kong_," said Shikamaru.

"He sure loves his video games. The last one to get such a high score was Shisui Uchiha before he went up the corporate ladder after college."

"Shisui's just another pencil pusher for his clan's corporation. I bet that he'll be floored when he notices that someone beat his high score."

"His cousin, Sasuke, tried to play at video games, but his dad wouldn't let him because of all the credits he has to master in order to get into Konoha University. His family still has the ante when it comes to putting homework and business first."

"I agree, but sometimes, most of that homework can be such a drag."

And so, Shikamaru and Choji continued to watch Naruto play at the video game as he was busy at the controls and joysticks. When they saw him reach the final level of _Donkey Kong_, they were flabbergasted when he finally beat the oversized gorilla of the game as well as the high score that was seen on the screen. It wasn't long until the new high score showed up as Naruto typed in his name when it blazed on the screen. Just as he was about to sit down, he noticed that his aunt, Kaho, was busy tending to the snack bar as she was cleaning the tables just to make them more presentable to the customers. Naruto loved his aunt because she was the one of the few to watch over him since his parents' deaths as she even gave him his mother's last name just to have a sense of identity along with his maternal relatives. Even though Kaho never married or had children, she viewed Naruto as a son to her since he was taken in by her as she watched him grow during their travels in the mountains. Now, she views him as a teenager who is struggling to deal with the tension of high school in the long run as he was also maintaining a promise that he made to his parents in order to graduate.

"How's it going, Naruto?" asked Kaho as she was putting the ketchup and mustard bottles on the table. "I see that you beat the high score that Shisui put up there on _Donkey Kong_."

"Well, there isn't a giant floating head around here, I can tell you that," answered Naruto.

"You never change, do you? It's been a while since we left the mountains, but having you here in your parents' home sure has its perks."

"You could at least stay with me, you know."

"I would, but I have an arcade to run."

"I see what you mean, but it's sure nice to have it."

"Well, I have a few admirers who show up here. I also see that you ran into Shuga again by the bandage on your forehead."

"That chump is a bully. I had to headbutt him just to get him off my back. I almost wanted to go home, but Shikamaru and Choji dragged me back here."

"I'm glad that they did. Those two always hang out here at the arcade ever since they were kids, but when the previous owner passed away, I had to take it over just to keep the nostalgia alive."

The presence of the arcade had brightened the nostalgia here in Konoha City as Naruto had a reason to be brought here by Shikamaru and Choji. All three boys hung out there until evening as they even helped out with the work that maintained it. When it came to closing time, all three boys waved goodbye as they were on their way home. Even Naruto looked back at the arcade as he watched his aunt lock up the doors and head for home as well. When he finally reached his house, he grabbed his key and unlocked the door as he went straight inside. He was home at last as he noticed the clock chiming towards seven o'clock. He was starting to get a little hungry as he was ready to get out a package of instant ramen for dinner.

"Well, at least I'll have something to tide me over," he said to himself as he walked straight into the kitchen. "I wonder what kind of ramen would be suitable..." He walked towards the cupboard as he opened it up. "Should it be beef or chicken?"

Naruto grabbed a beef flavored instant ramen as he set it on the counter. When he grabbed the kettle that was on the stove, he took it towards the sink as he turned on the water to fill it up. After doing that, he turned off the water as he put the kettle on the stove while he turned on one of the burners. He decided to wait for the kettle to boil as he went into the living room and turned on the t.v. As usual, he was simply watching _Regular Show_ while he was waiting for a little bit. After waiting for a few minutes, he was simply enjoying the comforts of home, but it was sometimes too quiet here. Sometimes, he liked it because it wasn't too noisy and was suitable for getting things done, but there was always a downside when it came to not having any company around.

_FWEEEEEEE!_

Naruto ran into the kitchen as he saw the kettle boiling. He waited long enough as he grabbed the cup of instant ramen and removed the plastic wrapping from it. When he slightly removed the paper top, he grabbed the kettle as he poured the hot water into the cup of ramen. As usual, he had to wait for it to soak thoroughly as he wasn't in such a rush right now. After waiting for a little bit, he checked up on it as he noticed that the noodles and broth were done. Grabbing a set of chopsticks, he scooped up the cup of hot ramen as he set them on the table in order to get ready to eat. It wasn't long until he walked towards the fridge as he grabbed a can of Pepsi and set it next to the ramen in the cup.

"It's chow time!" he yelled to himself.

And so, he began to enjoy his dinner as he was happy to be at home. He loved being at home more than anything as he was busy slurping up the noodles and broth while washing it down with the can of Pepsi next to it. After finishing up dinner, he put the chopsticks into the sink as he threw away the empty ramen cup in the trash while putting the empty Pepsi can into a recycling bin for pop cans. With dinner finished, he rushed upstairs as he went into the bathroom and took a shower. Tomorrow was just another school day for him as he was still on the prowl for learning and perhaps homework. After spending a few minutes stripping off his clothes and taking a shower, he stepped out of the tub as he was cleaning himself with a towel. He was starting to get tired as he tossed the towel into the hamper while he dressed into his nightclothes.

After that, he was brushing his teeth as he was getting ready to go to bed. With the personal hygiene taken care of, he stepped out of the bathroom as he went into his room. Bedtime was just around the corner as he climbed into bed and turned off the lights. Somehow, he nearly forgot about the front and back doors as he rushed out of his room and went downstairs to lock the both of them up. He even noticed that the t.v. was still on as he turned it off along with the lights around the house. It wasn't long until he went back upstairs into his room as he climbed back into bed. He was thinking about tomorrow as it was just another school day at Konoha Academy. He was simply thinking about the schoolwork and atmosphere there as he was quickly falling asleep in order to start the morning right tomorrow.

###

The next morning, everyone at Konoha Academy was at school as they were going to their classes. As usual, Sakura was right on time as she was busy looking at the new Pink Kitty bag that she got at Ushiwaka yesterday. After spending time with Sasuke, she was never the same as she stared at him when he was on his way to class. She was falling in love with him as he was ready to tackle first period. Just as she was about to get into class, she noticed Shishiyo and her friends standing next to her locker as they had a bone to pick with her. After yesterday's run-in, they were ready to pounce at her as they were looking straight at her.

"Well, well; if it isn't Little Miss Big Head," said Shishiyo.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura.

"I heard that you went out with Sasuke, didn't you?" said one of the two girls that accompanied Shishiyo. "Word has it that you and him are such a couple. Well, he's more than just the popular boy because he's simply just a player."

"You take that back! Sasuke's not a player because his family raised him to be more of a gentleman than a gross cow like the three of you!"

"Who are you calling a gross cow, you walking headboard!" said the other girl who accompanied Shishiyo. "I've got news for you, big head, you are so ugly that no one wants to even date you."

"Go away!"

Sakura hated confronting Shishiyo and her clique as she was starting to get angry with them. Just as she was about to get a little more angrier, she was getting ready to punch one of them until she saw Naruto in the way and struck him first. He never expected that as he noticed the power of Sakura's punches with such impact. He would have struck back, but he refused to hit a girl, regardless. Even the clique was scared as they ran off toward their classes. Even though that the fight was over, both Naruto and Sakura were on their way to their history class as they sat down at their desks. Class was starting up as all the students saw Kakashi standing next to the chalkboard with a book in his hand. The students had never seen him hold it before as it was not suitable for younger readers. It was none other than the first volume of the popular _Make-Out_ series as it had a man and woman on the front.

"Uh, Kakashi-_sensei_," said Naruto as he noticed the book in his teacher's hand. "Isn't that a little restricted for class?"

"Oops, sorry about that," he answered as he set the "dirty" book down on his desk.

"Aren't we supposed to get an assignment or we just gonna watch you read that smut in the classroom?" asked Karin, who was one of the students in the back.

"Well, class, it's time to get on to our notes, shall we?"

And so, the first class was starting off with a delay as Naruto and the other students were busy copying what was written on the chalkboard. Even Naruto was hard at work as he was doing the best he can in this chamber of boredom. While we was busy copying some notes, he turned around and saw Karin playing around with her smartphone as she was hanging out with her friends, Suigetsu and Jugo. Now he didn't mind them as they were both studying and fooling around at the same time. To his surprise, he saw Sasuke sitting next to the three students in the back as he was part of the study hall group with those three.

Basically, now wasn't the time to be scoping out the gossip and rumors as Naruto was continuing to study at his notes. He was aware of the upcoming assignments that Kakashi was about to give him and the rest of the students. It was such a grueling class to be in until the bell rang for second period. Art class was something that Naruto wasn't into as he was busy at work drawing some pop art that would be on display soon. He never had a thing for art, but he had to take it regardless as he was busy drawing a picture of the famous cartoon that shows up from time to time. Somehow, _Regular Show_ was just as popular as the _Make-Out_ series as it had a huge following all over the place. Just as he was about to finish up, he saw two of the three students in the back walk in the art class as they were busy drawing some art for the upcoming fall festival. Karin never liked art as she was starting to get mad at Suigetsu for drawing a picture of one of the _Regular Show_ characters, which was Muscle Man.

"I don't know why you like to draw that fat, green dwarf," said Karin.

"I like Muscle Man," said Suigetsu. "At least he's more funnier than that blue jay and raccoon who hang out at the park."

"Muscle Man always talks about his mom all the time. Can't he think of something else for once?"

Naruto didn't mind the ruckus between Suigetsu and Karin as he continued to draw the characters from _Regular Show_. Just as he was about to finish up, he heard the bell ring as he was off to his next class. The bustle for classes has gotten to Naruto as he was striving to keep up with everything around him. When it came to third period, he was in math class as he was beginning to work on fractions. They were the worst thing when it come to math as he was still copying them down from the chalkboard. After finishing up class, he was off to first lunch as he was about to go for some ramen. The thought of it had made him hungry as he was off towards the ramen bar. When he got himself a bowl of ramen, he sat down at one of the tables as he was about to eat. As usual, he ate by himself at the table as he was simply enjoying lunch without Shuga bullying him for once. Sometimes, he liked the peace and quiet that occurred at lunch, but it could also get a little noisy due to the gossip and text messaging that went on around here.

After finishing up that bowl of ramen, he his bowl into the stack of bowls that were needed to be washed as he threw away the wooden chopsticks that he got along with it. With only a few minutes before fourth period starting up, he decided to go straight into the library, but he was stopped by the presence of Sasuke as he was on his way to study hall. Basically, both boys were rivals as they were on opposite sides of a coin. Naruto was the new kid at the school while Sasuke was the most popular boy in class. Now, Naruto didn't want this presence to bother him as he went straight into the library. He was interested in sitting down and reading the magazines that were stacked up on display. With an issue of _Rolling Diamond_ sitting on the table, he picked it up as he was simply staring at the articles of the music scene that was far more different than the "bubblegum pop" that occurred here in the school. When he later looked at the clock, he found that he only had five minutes just to get to the next class as he didn't want to be late.

Putting down the magazine, he left the library as he ran out into the halls and up towards his next class. Fifth period was considered to be study hall time for Naruto as he went straight towards the classroom. It wasn't long until he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway as he was simply blocking the entrance. He didn't like to see his rival standing out in front as he was itching to do some homework. He didn't have the time to confront Sasuke right now as he wanted to go straight inside so he wouldn't be late or tardy.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked.

"You can't go in there right now, loser," answered Sasuke.

"Sorry, I don't have time to get blocked right now. I don't wanna be late for study hall."

"It can wait. Right now, the custodians are in here cleaning up, so I'm standing in front to make sure that no one goes in until the mess is picked up."

"Hey, I really don't wanna be late with a tardy slip right now." Naruto grabs Sasuke by the scruff of his shirt. "I have to get in there before the bell rings."

"What's going on here?" asked a teacher with blue hair.

"Sasuke's blocking the door!"

"Isn't there another study hall downstairs, Naruto?"

"You could at least go there, loser," said Sasuke.

"That place is for the special ed! Besides, this is the only study hall I like to go to!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled the teacher with blue hair. "After school, you're on janitorial duty and so is Sasuke."

"What?!" they both cried.

It seemed that both Naruto and Sasuke were both in trouble as they had no choice but to stay after school to clean up. It was never their intentions to pick a fight with one another, but they were in trouble nonetheless as they went towards the study hall downstairs. They had no problem with it as they did their schoolwork and homework there until their next classes. When sixth and seventh period rolled around, there were many hurdles to clear until the bell rang towards three o'clock, but both Naruto and Sasuke had to stay behind to help out with the cleanup in the school. They never wanted to do this, but they had no choice but to do so, for they were on restroom duty until they leave.

###

An hour passed as both Naruto and Sasuke were busy at work cleaning up in one of the bathrooms. Although it was the girls' bathroom, it was a custodian's duty to keep it clean and organized regardless of how fumbled it got. As usual, both Naruto and Sasuke were carting out the cleaning supplies as they were dressed in special overalls that covered their uniforms. Now, Sasuke was a typical rich boy as his family ran the powerful Uchiha Corporation, but he wasn't used to cleaning up things here in the school. Naruto, on the other hand, had a hand in keeping things clean as he was installing the rolls of toilet paper in the holders where the bathroom stalls stood. Even with the seat covers restocked into the top holders above the toilets, Naruto was no stranger to helping to keep the place clean and organized when it came to getting the bathrooms neat to the standards of the school. As for Sasuke, however, he was struggling to cleaning up the sinks and mirrors where most of the girls stare at themselves and put on their makeup, or even wash their hands after using the bathroom. It was a tough afternoon as both boys were still cleaning up in the girls' bathroom.

"I can't believe I have to hang out with this loser," he said as he was polishing the sink faucets.

"Hey, I'm in the same boat as _you_," answered Naruto as he was cleaning out one of the bathroom stalls. "If you hadn't blocked the doorway to the study hall, none of this would have happened."

"Look who's talking." He walked to one of the bathroom stalls. "It looks like you've did this before."

"I helped my Aunt Kaho at the arcade yesterday. I even clean up my house."

"So you have no problem with scrubbing toilets."

"I'm used to it because I get the job of doing bathroom duty sometimes."

"Shisui always told me that there are different slang words for the toilet."

"Like what?"

"It's been called the crapper."

"I've got one." Naruto snickered. "There's the John."

"The bog."

"The loo."

"The commode."

"The potty."

"The lavatory."

"The latrine."

"The can."

"The head."

"The neddy.

"The outhouse."

Sasuke laughed at the slang word for toilet. "How about the pot?"

"Or perhaps the Dunnie?"

"How about the throne?"

"How about the offshoot?"

"Or perhaps the Thunderbox?"

Naruto cracked up laughing. "I've got one! There's the Captain's Chair."

Sasuke started to laugh "The Oval Office."

"The Drop-Off."

"The Waste Depot."

"The Royal Chair."

"The Watchman's Stool."

"Here's one; the Porcelain Express!"

There was a bit of humor in the bathroom after all as both Naruto and Sasuke continued to clean up the girls' bathroom. With the feminine products stocked up in the machines and paper towels spooled into the dispenser, they were hard at work as they were getting the floor cleaned. After cleaning up the toilets and mopping the floor, they were finished as they went onto the next one, which was the boys' bathroom. With the same thing done like the girls' bathroom, they were busy cleaning out everything, including the urinals as they were hard at work getting the restroom clean. When they were off cleaning out the rest of the restrooms throughout the school, they were hard at work until the evening. After getting all the restrooms clean and spotless, they were on their way towards the locker rooms as they were ready to tackle them. Just as they were about to do so, they saw a custodian with silver hair emerge as she was getting out her janitorial cart from one of the locker rooms.

"Hey, Naruto," she said as she was nearly exhausted from cleaning up both locker rooms."

"Aunt Kirina," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's getting late. Aren't you and your friend suppose to be getting home soon?"

"We both got stuck doing bathroom duty," said Sasuke."

"Earlier, I had to clean up some vomit on the carpet in study hall. Looks like you and Naruto got into a bit of a scuffle and got sent into doing toilet duty."

"Let's not get into it right now," said Naruto.

"Sorry about the inconvenience earlier. I couldn't let anyone in the study hall because of the stench in there. I couldn't let anyone else get sick in there while I was busy cleaning up the carpet in there. _That's _why I had Sasuke block the entrance earlier."

"Well, Naruto?" he said.

"I wasn't thinking, but next time, I'll smell the room before I do anything."

"And now you know," said Kirina. "Keeping the school clean is a lot of work and it's better than having you guys getting sick. Germs are everywhere and no one here in school shouldn't get sick. By the way, isn't it time that you guys should be getting home?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke saw the clock as it was getting close to nine o'clock. When they grabbed their backpacks, along with Naruto's trenchcoat, they were ready to get home as they were fully exhausted from toilet duty. With Aunt Kirina showing the boys out, she grabbed a key as she locked the doors behind her. Night was setting in as the leaves were falling from the trees and blowing in the wind. When they were about to make their way home, Aunt Kirina decided to take them out to dinner as they were on their way to an all-you-can-eat buffet. She may have been a janitor, but she didn't want Naruto or Sasuke to be underfed without any dinner. She had a soft spot for Naruto as she was also one of the aunts who raised him out of the orphanage and into a decent home. After seeing him grow up, she watched him live on his own in his parents' old home as he was hard at work at school. She was very fond of him as she even wanted to treat him to dinner.

###

At the Super Deluxe Buffet, dinner was served as Naruto, Sasuke, and Aunt Kirina were getting plenty of food to eat. It was such a great thing to do after tackling toilet duty in the school as all three were busy chowing down at some of the items on their plate. After spending their time at the buffet, they were full as the bill for it was paid and they were on their way home. As for Naruto, he was on his way home as he was about to tackle tomorrow's school day. When he saw his aunt take Sasuke home, he waved goodbye as he went towards the front door to his house. Digging out his keys, he unlocked the door as he went inside while taking his shoes off and closing it from behind. It was such a tough day for him as he was exhausted from such trouble. Somehow, he was ready for all of the trials and tribulations that were about to be hurled at him as he was there to stay at his house. He was home at last, but there would be a time where he would be in the toughest spot in the future..., but not right now.

"School is definitely one huge game changer," he said to himself.

**The End**


End file.
